Tuesday talks with dad
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Malia visits Peter in echo house like she does every tuesday without telling anybody this is some of their conversation
1. Chapter 1

'Okay so what is nine squared?' I asked, no answer. Letting the coldness of the room, flow through my thick hair. The room was cold, or at least I thought it was cold, I didn't have my coat anymore, i didn't even have the abliy to be warm anymore. I lost it just like i lost my old life.

'I said what's nine squared' I said louder, not looking up from my math's homework.

'Peter?' You'd think a senior should know this stuff? Guess its kind of hard to learn math's when you've been an animal half your life. Silence entered the room again and I snapped my head up

'Peter?' I growled. You know most teenagers when asking for help with there math's homework don't have to yell extra loud so there father can hear them through his prison cell. 'What!' peter moaned, his body flung across his prison bed, I hated him. My eyes flickered to his eyes, we managed to hold a glance for about 1 second before peter groaned and rolled over. 'I said what is-'

'Eighty one' he sighed, moving his lazy arse off the bed and stood up to face me. I don't know why I put up with this? 'Why don't you know this, doesn't that school teach you anything' its not really the schools fault I didn't learn the basics, during those lessons I was eating live dear.

Peters arms lent on the doors of his cell and glared at me, So I have a father who tried to murder me and my friends, oh but wait he cares about what I learn at school. Great. 'Malia I'm only looking out for you, if you don't know the easy stuff how will you pass the hard s-

'I know alright' I snapped looking back down at my math's book; I don't want to look back up at Peter. 'Stiles usually teaches me the basics but, I've been a bit busy lately' I could feel peters eyes glare into the back of my head.

'Stiles?'

'Yeah'

'Stiles stilinski is teaching you math's? Shouldn't you get someone less? Stilesish to teach you that?'

'Stiles is fine' I said coldly

'Okay I'll bite. What's wrong with you'

'Nothing' I hissed, apparent from the fact I missed my dad. You know, I miss having someone to stroke my back during a thunderstorm. Someone to hug me when I cried. I hate being human. I don't understand humans, I should. But I don't even want to comprehend humans. I don't like having hair dangle in my face. I don't like crying. I don't like having to care! I just want to forget them. I want to forget that there are tears trickling down my face like a leaking tap. I want to forget how I felt fear being tipped down my throat along with a bunch of lies. I want to forget how I murdered my own family. But most of all I want to forget my psychopathic father. I want to forget his shining brown eyes and how many people have looked into them before they have got murdered. I want to forget his voice, his hair, his mouth; I just want a normal father. A dad that wasn't the one standing right in front of me. But that wasn't what was wrong with me.

'Malia' Peter smiled looking at me with his chestnut eyes, they were murders eyes. Just like mine. 'What's wrong?'

Silence.

'Fine if you wont tell me then lets talk about something else, your pet monkey where is he? Bet he had a fit when he found out about you seeing me again?' He was asking me about stiles, he was asking me if I was okay. He was trying to be father. He was still a murder. And silence flooded into the room again.

'Don't call him that' suddenly I saw peters eyes flash, and he stared at me harder.

'He doesn't know, dose he?' Peter smirked

'Know what'

'Don't play dumb with me little girl, he doesn't know you come to see me every Tuesday does he?' Peters smile grew wider then a Cheshire cats. I can almost see his brain do jumping jacks, how best can I manipulate my own daughter into doing what I say?

'If stiles found out he would flip, So every Tuesday I say I'm studying at the library' I continue with my math's homework. Silence again.

'How are your transformations coming?' Peter asked, my head snapped upward.

'Stop' I growled, I felt peter's eyes watching carefully. Trying to pinpoint when I'm going to blow up and leave 'Stop what?' peter asked.

'Stop pretending like you care! Stiles cares, Scott cares you don't, Kira cares and Lydia cares! You don't. why are you being nice to me! You tried to murder me; you tried to murder my boyfriend and his best friend. Why are being nice to me, why are you acting like…like…like my dad!' Malia screamed. This was my dad, a murdering psychopathic liar but still my dad. I want a dad, one who has the same nose as me. One that makes people go, 'yeah that's maila's dad' and one who dosn't look at me with shame and guilt.

'Because I care about you' peter yelled, I could feel a growl creep out of my throat. How could he care! He created a fricking dead pool!

''Malia you know I never meant to actually start a dead pool, and even if I did I would never put my own daughter on it. I'm sorry I tired to kill Scott by the way. But I would do anything for power anything' Peter said taking head in-between his hands, locking eyes with Malia. 'Look Maila I know I've done a lot of bad things, but I will always care about my own child'

'You murdered people! you killed innocent people. You possessed Lydia and tried to kill Scott, Peter you tried to kill stiles. Scott said we don't kill people and Stiles was possessed and killed people you know how much that hurt him. Does it hurt you when your kill people? He still screams almost every-night from nightmares. Peter you possessed Lydia without even thinking about what it might do to her' Tears ran down my face.

'Malia please believe me, you're the only thing I care about!'

'Is that why you put me on a dead-pool list. I know why Thalia took away your memorys of me, It was so I wouldn't turn out like you a powerless phycopath who killed his own family for power. A power which has left him with nobody, and no one' laughter poured out of her mouth as she spoke.,

'At least no one pity's me child, At least I'm not stiles's charity case. Face it sweetheart, no one wants you around either, your own mother didn't want you and neither does Lydia, Kira, Liam, Scott and defentially not your beloved Stiles they just put up with you so you don't go round killing anyone else. Like you killed your own family, I think there just waiting until the day you snap and try to kill stiles and then they finally get to kill you.'

Silence fell, anger rippling across my body and I stood up and stormed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why don't you just tell him' Peter smiled, his hands pressed against his prison door, why don't I just tell him? Stiles is my best friend, the one who rocked me back and forth when I cried. Why don't you just tell him about Peter? Why don't I just tell him that sometimes when he's gone to sleep, I sit in his bed and cry, and cry and cry?

'Cause if I tell him, it becomes real. That even though you tried to murder the person I love the most, your still my dad and I still want to see you' I sigh crossing my legs on the stone floor, I watch as peter flinches his jaw at my words. I hate having that power over him, but it's the only way I know that Peter cares.

'Malia I'm not your dad, you know that right? Yes I'm your birth father but I can never be your dad. As much as I want to be, I can never be the man who raised you or stroked you during a thunderstorm. I cant be Stiles either; I can't just listen to your problems and care without trying to. I can't sit with you and hold you while you cry' I felt his words burn against the back of my mind, they shouldn't burn this much, they shouldn't even hurt! God I'm such a child, caring about what a psychopath says, loving a murderer. I'm so childish.

'I know' I whisper.

'Then what's the real reason you're here, what's the really reason you come here every Tuesday?' Peter smiles sadly, sitting down on his prison bed.

I breathe in.

'I have no family left, the man who sits in my house is less of a father then you are. He was once but now he just looks at me, he looks at me like I'm guilt, like I'm a ghost of his dead family. I thought maybe I'd fined new family in you'

Peters jaws clenched, I just want a family; I just want a family again. I want to cry into the shirt of someone who loved me, who could tell me I wasn't a murder, even though I clearly was. I guess I need stiles; I need to cry into his shirt not a murderers. Not peters, I want a real dad. Maybe a banker or a lawyer, I just wanted a dad. I was still that little girl who killed her parents that girl will never leave me and looking at peter I understood why.

'Malia haven't you ever thought that stiles is your family? That Lydia, Scott, Liam and kira are your family? They love you for you, not because their your blood but because your Malia Tate'

'I'm Malia Ha-

'No you're a Tate, they raised you not me' I smile at him, maybe he is cut out to be a dad, maybe. I jump off the floor and walk closer to Peter, pressing my hand against the prison door.

'Maybe you should tell stiles about me, since I guess you won't be coming back' and eyes glanced straight up at him. Maybe I didn't care that he was a murderer, I was one to.

'See you next Tuesday Dad' I winked and then left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

'Why' I asked, looking up from my English homework. I noticed my smile getting wider the more I looked at peter.

'Why what?' Peter said starring at me.

Now adays I came to visit him more often. And the more I came, the more I started to miss peter when I wasn't there. Some day I miss our Tuesday talks, and then I end up coming on Friday and then maybe Sunday. Either way I spend more time in a prison then I do in my own home. I'm one lucky lady.

'Why, are you starting to quote lines from the notebook to me?' Laughter burst from my throat.

'Why do you know what the notebook is?' I put my book down and stopped giggling.

'I'm serious, I didn't think people falling in love and having sex in a sweaty barn, that probably hurt there backs a lot; was on your 'things to do to become a better human list' Is it because Ryan Golsing is just so redonkulously hot?'

Great he brought up the list. And the god that is Ryan Gosling.

'Did Stiles make you watch it? Does he think Ryan's redonkulously hot too?' Peter smirked waiting for me to answer, but honestly how do you answer redonkulously hot?

'Lydia and I had a girly movie marathon, but don't change the subject! Why are you quoting the notebook to me?' I asked watching his cheeks burn bright red, you know for a murderer he was secretly a softie.

'well…erm' I could sense him try to change the subject, murderers aren't as good as you think for making up excuses.

'You know Mal, I want to ask you a question-'

'No your not getting-'

'Have you told him yet' I hated my dad sometimes.

'Told who what?' I asked lying my back on the floor and starring at the celing.

'Mal you have been coming to see me for three months now and you still haven't told anyone?'

'I told Lydia'

Silence.

And more silence.

'She dosnt understand why I'm even talking to you'

Silence.

'She said that if I don't tell Stiles soon she will'

Silence.

'We haven't talking for three weeks'

Silence.

'I miss her'

Peter's eyes looked at the floor, I missed Lydia so much, I missed her hugs, I missed how she made me feel like a real girl. Who could do real girly things. I miss her ginger hair that hit me in the face sometimes, when she turned around.

'Malia please leave'

'not until you tell me why you can quote-

'Malia I'm serious-

'So am I'

'Malia get out'

Silence.

'Dad its your favourite film isn't it?' I said grinning trying desperately for him to let me stay.

'You caught me, now malia get out '

'But'

'No, your selfish malia! Your selfish and that's why you're a killer, that's why you will always be a killer. That's why Lydia wont talk to you, cause she see how much your like me, how you lie! And eventually malia my darling your lies will kill more people. You lie to people that your not seeing me, because your scared that your becoming like me, right? And Lydia knows that and she's scared you are like me and you are. You're a murderer, you like me want power! So get out and show me that you aren't like me and tell them you have been coming to see me for months!'

Silence.

I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I thought I would do this paragraph in Stiles's point of view, since Peter and Maila's fight kinda involved malia not telling people she was visiting Peter it will go back to Maila's next chapter. and to all you Stydia shippers I'm so sorry! It is Stalia chapter. And next chapter will be normal peter and maila again, sorry if you don't like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles P.O.V<strong>

She was not at home, she was not at my house, she was not at Scott's or Lydia's, so where was she? I guess I shouldn't be worried I mean shes a badass kicking ware coatye but I was, I was scared shitless.

What if she's in a prostitute house or a drug house. What if she hurt herself in the prostitute house!Oh my god what if she is working full time in the prostitute house! I Ran my hands through my hair, catching the smell of her perfume on my hands. You know what I can't take this any more! I snatch my phone from the desk and call her 'Mal I haven't seen you in two days! Can you call me, I'm worried' I begged. Slamming the phone down on the table, it went to answerphone. where is she? I should be out with Scott, I should be playing video games with Scott. But no I'm sat here worried about my girlfriend. My girlfriend who is a bloody were-coyote for fucksake, she can look after herself, right? Not right, she's in trouble I can feel it, and I couldn't lose Mal. My heart was trying to crawl its way out of my chest just thinking about it. I couldn't lose Malia, it's was stupid to even think I could, not after Alison, no that wouldn't just kill me. It would kill Derek, kira, Lydia, Scott and maybe even Liam. I wont lose her, she stopped the nightmares, she stopped me being scared to even close my eyes and with her gone their going to come back.

I stumbled against my bed, letting my body tumble to the floor. I miss her brown eyes, stained with coffee. God I miss her how she smelt of the forest everyday. I miss her nose, her hair, and her stupid laugh that sounded like a cat being murdered. I just miss all off her.

Suddenly I felt a warm figure next to me and wet tears seeping into shirt, Malia. Her forest green parker clung to the edge of her skin, as tears dripped down her face. 'Are you okay?' I asked pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I saw peter' she squeaked. She what?

'You saw-

'I'ev been seeing him for months now'

'Wait wha-'

'I'm sorry I just miss him. Stiles I don't have a dad, or a family- '

'Mal you have a dad who loves you-'

'Yeah peter'

'He is not your dad, you have a real dad'

'No I have stranger who lives in the same house as me, a stranger who cant look at me straight with out having regret and pain tattooed all over his face. I cant look at the stranger without feeling guilt shoot into me and that's not what I call a dad stiles!' she breathed pressing her head against my shoulder.

'Mal-'

'Don't be mad'

'Don't be mad, don't be mad, Malia you call the guy who killed innocent people not to mention tired to kill Scott and the entire pack! Including your smart, handsome boyfriend, your dad'

'Stiles he's still my family'

'I'm your family, not him'

'Yes he is'

'no he's not'

'Mal, Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what' I smiled from cheek to cheek, trying to make her feel better. We were her family now, me, Scott, Lydia and Liam. Not some nutcase who tired to kill us, but still Malia eyes was red and puffy with tears rolling down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer towards me.

'But he loves me, Stiles I know he does'

'Love cant out weigh murder' I felt her freeze and her head snap up

'So your saying that you cant love anyone who murdered another person' she said flatly, shit.

'No that's not what I meant'

'Yeah it is, why would anyone love a murderer right? How could a guy like you love a girl like me!'

'Malia stop, that's not what I meant I meant the murder that's done without guilt when you kill because you can. Maila I see the pain you feel over losing your family everyday and that's what I love about you, but peter has none of that maila'

'So, everyone has flaws'

'Malia he tired to kill me'

'But I love him, he's my dad'

'He's a murderer'

'I'm a murderer'

'only becuase you lost control you didnt mean to he did'

'He loves me though'

'And I love you'

'Stiles, my dad tired to kill me' she croaked looking up at me. Malia legs shaking around me.

'I know' I whispered, hugging her weak trembling shoulders, I just wish that was enough.

Her shaking body gripped my side tightly, as she cried. I hate Peter, I hate him I don't understand how you can make your own child feel like this. Even if you are a bloody thirsty phycopath, no one should make their child cry this much. And every time I heard her cry or yell into my chest my heart broke and broke and broke.

I rubbed her back as she looks up at me, her chestnut eyes look drained and hopeless.

'Stiles I want you to know that he's not a monster'

But he was.

'He isn't, he cares about me and he's the one who told me to tell you about how I go and see him every Tuesday'

'Okay I Believe you, he's not a monster, but mal why are you crying?'

She lifted up a finger to her cheeks to see if she was actually crying, she was.

'Do you want to know what he said to me?' She whispered

'Mal you don't-

'I know, I love him but sometimes he can be a monster. He said that I was your _charity case_ and the only reason Scott kept me around was because of you. But you know what hurt the worst before he started yelling at me, he was my dad. He acted like my dad, he asked if I was okay and if my transformations were getting better. He was my dad you know?'

Acidic hate was sat on my tongue, she said he wasn't a monster and he treats her ike this? It was his child and he said all those things, about me, about scott! It made me sick to my stomach.

'And you know what, even through that. I still think he's my dad' and then she looked at me and said 'That's why I want to show you that he's not a monster'

'Come with me to see him next Tuesday?'

'No I-'

'Please?'

'fine'


End file.
